Forgive me? Forgive me not?
by nerditee
Summary: Darien goes a little too far with his insults, and hurts Serena to the point where she never wants to talk to him again. Can he get her to forgive him? Read and find out! One shot! Edited


Darien goes a little too far with his insults, and hurts Serena to the point where she never wants to speak to him again. Can he get her to forgive him? Read and find out! Edited

A/N: I decided to edit the story a bit because I was in a rush uploading it before, and I didn't fix a lot of my mistakes. Sorry about that!

Anywho, this is my first ever fanfic. Some of the characters and situations may seem a little different from the show, but that's _my _personal touch to the story. So please be nice, review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

_'Please don't let him be in here, please don't let him be in here_.' Serena's thoughts repeated. Just thinking about that man made her insides hurt.

Slightly anxious, the petite blonde entered the Crown Arcade expecting to see Andrew. Unfortunately the first thing she spotted was an ugly green jacket huddled over a table drinking coffee.

_'Great, this is just my day. First I fail my math test, and now I see the jerk in here. I hope he doesn't see my test...,'_ Serena thought to herself.

She looked over her exam again, and noticed the giant red F sprawled over the entire page. She quickly stuffed it in her book bag, and walked over to a vacant table to wait for her friends.

"My mom is going to kill me," Serena mumbled.

"Say something meatball head?"

_'Shit.' _

Serena turned around, and came in contact with Darien's 6 foot frame. She tilted her head up, prepared for a witty comeback, but nothing came out. Her mouth felt like glue.

_'Since when did Darien have such sexy eyes?'_

_'WHOA I did not just use Darien and sexy in the same sentence.'_

Darien tugged on the blonde's pigtails.

"Huh what?"

"Hello? Earth to meatball head." Darien waved his hand in front of her face.

"What the hell do you want jerk?" spat Serena.

Darien grinned. '_She looks so cute with her face scrunched up like that.'_

_'Crap. Not again,'_ Darien thought.

Lately, his feelings for the blonde girl have been puzzling. Every time he was around her, teasing her, he couldn't help feeling like there was something there. He looked forward to seeing her everyday, even if she did call him a jerk. He adored her golden hair, and angelic face. She was kind, and always there for her friends. He loved her passion for life, and teasing her was the only way he knew how to get her attention.

_'Um, what's he smiling at? I bet it's my hair. What is his obsession with my friggin hair!?' _screamed Serena's thoughts.

Darien noticed a white piece of paper sticking out of Serena's bunny-covered book bag. Bunny-covered? No way, that was an understatement. More like bunny-infested.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

_'Oh no. He wasn't. He truly, honestly wasn't doing this to her.'_

"DARIEN DON'T YOU DARE," shrieked Serena, as she clutched her book bag to her chest.

Before she had the chance to react, the upperclassman pushed Serena into a table, and snatched her bag away.

"Another one of your tests I presume?"

He pulled out her miserable excuse for a test, and raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Wow Meatball head, you really did it this time. You've managed to beat the D- you got last week." Darien laughed as he looked over question number 1. "You couldn't even figure out the square root of 25? They have calculators for that you know."

Serena stared at the towering figure in front of her, the hurt visible in her eyes.

"I am not a stupid girl Darien, contrary to what you may believe."

_'Since when does Serena use the word contrary?' _

Tears flowed down her delicate cheek, spilling onto the Arcade's floor.

Darien reached over to wipe away her tears, but pulled his hand away.

_'I'm such a coward_,' he thought.

"I'm so sick and tired of you making fun of me." Serena's lip quivered.

"Stay away from me forever Darien Chiba!" yelled Serena. It was loud enough for the entire arcade to hear. No one could keep their eyes off the quarreling couple.

And with that, he watched his crest fallen angel run out of the arcade.

"What have I done...," whispered Darien.

---

When Serena reached her house, she was tired and on the verge of tears again. Breathlessly, she wondered how Darien could have this affect on her. Why should she care about his teasing. It never bothered her like this before.

And what was with the sudden attraction to his eyes? Sure he's sexy when he's not being obnoxious...but ew! What was she thinking?

_'He's my arch nemesis. Plus there's no way in hell Darien would ever look at me as more than an immature little girl.' _

_'Sigh.'_

_'What is going on with me? I feel like an emotional wreck. Stupid hormones.'_ Serena shrugged at the thought, and blamed her emotions on her gender.

She walked into her house, and ran into her room, hoping that no one was home. She didn't feel like dealing with anyone at the moment. Not even her mother. She was always a big help when Serena needed to talk about her problems, but today she didn't think her mother would understand what she was going through.

Serena yawned. _'Maybe I should take a nap.'_

The small blonde hopped into her pink fluffy bed, full of heart shaped pillows and stuffed animals. She stretched with all her might, letting loose a few kinks here and there, then rolled over.

"EEEEEEEEEK!"

Startled, Serena jumped off her bed and tripped over the carpet. Flat on her face of course.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

All she saw was a black ball of fur making incoherent sounds on her bed.

"Luna?" asked Serena, while trying to regain her balance.

"Watch it you klutz!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure thing Luna. But maybe you should watch where you lay your fat ass."

"You've really been piling up the tuna there," Serena said spitefully, pointing to her cat's belly.

Luna looked at the petite blonde with concern. "What's wrong Serena? You're acting almost as mean as Rei today."

Serena scoffed. "It's him again. The big fat jerk."

The royal cat leaped into her owner's lap, and looked into her bright baby blue eyes. Instead of their usual sparkle, her eyes seemed duller, lacking the enthusiasm Serena has for life.

"Well, what did he do?" questioned Luna.

Scratching behind her cat's ear, Serena explained. "I don't know. He did the same stuff he always does. He called me meatball head, and made fun of my math exam. I mean, he's done that before, but I don't know why it's been bothering me so much more lately."

"Perhaps you feel something for the young man?"

"Yeah right! Feelings for that waste of life? There is no way I would have romantic feelings for Darien Chiba," retorted Serena.

_'No matter how undeniably sexy and charming he can be.'_

_'Crap, not again.' _

"I think I need a boyfriend." Serena groaned and covered her face with her stuffed bunny.

---

The upperclassman watched Serena flee the arcade in tears, staring at the golden pigtails flowing behind her. He tried to chase after the only girl he ever cared about, but stopped before he could reach the glass doors.

Something pink and white caught his eye. He leaned down and picked up the heavy object.

It was Serena's bunny-infested book bag!

"What's that you got there?"

Darien flinched, then turned around.

"Oh, h-hey Andrew. I think it's Serena's book bag," he clutched it close to his broad chest.

"So what the hell was that you pulled earlier? Are you TRYING to push that girl away? Because if you are, it's working," chided Andrew.

"I'm sorry man, I don't know what came over me. She looked so adorable frustrated and...I guess I couldn't help myself. I didn't mean to make her cry."

Andrew poked his friend's chest and frowned. "You have to apologize to Serena. She's a really sweet girl. No offense or anything, but she doesn't deserve to have some arrogant jerk make her cry. I think you need to tell her how you feel, because once everything is out in the open, you can finally settle your pointless bickering and confess your true love for one another."

"True love!?" Darien scoffed.

"Right Andrew. She is my long lost princess and I'm her long lost price. Get a clue man. I don't love her, and there is no way in hell she loves me."

"I really think you're denying it. I see the way you look at her everyday. Actually, you don't look, you stare. I'm afraid you'll burn a hole through her. You are completely infatuated with Serena!"

_'Damnit. How does he do that?'_

Darien shrugged. "Fine. So what if I am. I don't think she'll ever feel the same way. She hates my guts!"

"That's because you treat her like a little girl. Just respect the young woman Serena has grown into, then maybe she'll admit her feelings too."

Darien sighed. "You're right Andrew. I just hope she can forgive me..."

---

_"Meatball head!"_

_"Jerk!"_

_"Can't you even take a test without klutzing out?"_

_"UGH! If you mention my test one more time, I'm going to shove my foot up your ass!"_

_"Oh yeah?" Challenging Serena, Darien took a step forward and grinned. _

_Stepping closer, Serena grabbed his collar and tugged his face towards hers. Staring into his cerulean eyes, she could see he was no longer smiling. Instead, she could sense the tension build between them. Darien inched his face closer to hers, staring at her with such intensity. He was so close, too close. Serena could feel his hot breath on her cheek, causing her to shudder. _

_"Try me," she whispered softly. _

_And with that, Darien grabbed the blonde goddess by the waist and pulled her mouth to his lips, giving her the most passionate kiss she had ever felt in her life. His lips were so soft and skilled. He kissed her gently at first, then more forcefully, causing tiny moans to escape from Serena's mouth. 'Oh God, he feels so good.' She felt his hand move under her tank top, brushing over her tummy. Then lower, and lower, until it found its way under her skirt..._

"Oh my God." Serena shot up in bed.

She stared at her clock, covered in sweat. It read 12:00 am.

"What the hell was that?" She pressed her hand over her chest, feeling her heart pound.

Touching her lips, she could still feel the kiss Darien gave her in the dream. It felt incredibly real, so real that she can remember the way he tasted and smelled. She could still remember the way he touched her...how close he got to her most intimate part.

_'Ugh not again!,'_ Serena thought.

_'How can the one and only person I hate turn me on so much?'_

She pondered for a moment, then gasped. _'Maybe Luna is right...maybe I do have feelings for him.'_

It made sense, she thought. All these months Serena would take the same route home from school, hoping to catch a glimpse of the handsome upperclassman. When they bumped into each other, as painful as it was, she adored it. His teasing only meant that he was paying attention to her. The gorgeous college student, 5 years her senior actually paid attention to her!

_'Damnit, why is Luna always right?' _Frustrated, Serena punched her heart shaped pillow then threw it across the room.

Forgetting that Luna was sleeping, Serena looked across her room expecting to see her awake, but gave a sigh of relief when she saw that wasn't the case. The royal cat was snuggled over a pillow, looking to be occupied in a very pleasant dream.

_'Probably dreaming about Artemis,' _Serena thought amused.

Deciding that falling back asleep was futile, she thought about doing her homework. Serena despised doing homework, but thought that it would help get her mind off the dream. She got up from her bed quietly, and tiptoed over to the closet to find her book bag.

She looked inside, and saw that it wasn't there.

_'Strange,'_ Serena thought. Something doesn't feel right. _'Hm. Maybe it's under my bed.' _She knelt down on her carpet, and looked into the dark abyss that was under her bed. Comic books, dolls, and clothes...but no book bag.

_'Where in the world could it be? I don't remember leaving it in school...l know I had in the Crown Arcade...' _Serena's heart skipped. "No..," she whispered out loud. She left it at the Arcade! She was so upset with Darien's comment that she totally forgot about her bag! How could she forget something like that? She knew it was late, but she needed to get her bag back for school. If Ms. Haruna catches her again without her homework, she'll definitely get detention. Then she'll get grounded. She didn't know how much more of that she could take.

Groaning, Serena picked up her cell phone and decided that she should call Andrew. He was one of her closest friends along with the girls. Before she dialed his number, she saw that she had a text message from him. It read:

_Check your e-mail. _

Curious, Serena logged onto her e-mail account and saw that Andrew had sent her a message earlier in the day.

Hey Serena,

I feel bad about the fight you had today with Darien. I know he can be a jerk sometimes. Actually, who am I kidding, he can be a jerk most of the time, haha.

But trust me when I say this, I know Darien doesn't mean it. He cares about you, even though you might not think so. Anyway, he found your book bag and he took it home with him. I think you should go to his apartment and pick it up tomorrow. See what he has to say. And just give him another chance. He's a good person, and I can tell that you mean more to him than anyone else in his life. (Don't tell him I said that, he'll kill me!)

Okay, well see you tomorrow!

Andy

Darien cared about her? And more than anyone else in his life? She couldn't believe it. It was actually possible that he had romantic feelings for her too!

Serena had to get to the bottom of this, and she couldn't wait until tomorrow. She picked out a white skirt and baby blue tank top from her closet, and quickly threw them on. After putting her hair into its usual hairstyle, she quietly opened her room's window. She was thankful she had a balcony, because her backyard's tree grew directly underneath it. Serena carefully crawled over the balcony's rail and onto the tree's branch. She tested its weight, and knew that it was strong enough to hold her. Skillfully, she crawled onto the branch, and lowered herself onto the one below. Serena repeated this process until she made it to the ground safely without tripping or falling.

Serena smiled inwardly, knowing that she avoided klutzing out.

She knew where Darien lived, but she never actually been into his apartment complex. Walking down a few blocks, she saw the building come into view. It was the tallest apartment complex in all of Tokyo. Serena gave a low whistle. Damn, she knew he was rich, but not so much as to afford a place here. Only the richest people in Tokyo could afford to live in the Garden Tower.

Putting that thought aside, she walked into the building. Remembering that it was late, she expected the security guard to question her visit, but he was nowhere in sight.

Curious as always, Serena wondered where he could be. She heard a strange sound coming from behind a desk, and decided to check it out. She peered over the front and saw the security guard fast asleep in his chair snoring incredibly loud. She was surprised the sound didn't wake anyone up in the building.

_'Some security this place has,' _scoffed Serena.

She looked at the apartment's directory, and scanned for the letters C-h-i-b-a. When she found it, she saw he lived on the top floor. Getting into the elevator, she pressed the button labeled 32. In less than a second she was at the top floor. She could feel her palms become sweaty, and knew that this was going to be an uncomfortable visit. The thought of seeing him after the fight made her nervous and anxious at the same time. She honestly didn't know what to expect, especially at this time of the night.

Serena took a deep breath in, and rang Darien's doorbell. When there was no answer, she knocked instead. Still there was no answer. Just as she turned to walk away, the door opened. The sight of him standing in the door frame with nothing but a pair if boxers on and tussled hair was enough to leave anyone speechless...Man or woman.

---

Stumbling out of bed, Darien wondered who the hell was knocking on his door at 12:45 in the morning. Ignoring the fact that he was half naked, he walked groggily towards the door and opened it, not expecting the sight before him. It was Serena, looking more beautiful than ever. Her golden hair seemed to shine even more, and her skin looked softer, just like an angel's. He knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. The girl of his dreams was standing right in front of him. But what would she be doing here this late? It's dangerous for her to be walking around outside at this time of night!

"Um Darien...c-can I have my book bag back?" Serena asked softly while staring at the floor. She was too flustered to look at his broad chest again. She could tell that he worked out. It was a shame that he hid it all underneath that ugly green jacket.

"WHAT! You came all the way here just for your stupid book bag?!" yelled Darien.

The upperclassman was pissed. He thought she wanted to talk about their fight earlier today.

"If you hadn't stolen it from me, then I wouldn't be here you jerk!"

_'No, no, no. What was she doing? She was making things worse.'_

"Well if you weren't such a klutz, then maybe you wouldn't have forgotten it!"

Cursing to himself, Darien knew they were waking the neighbors. If they continued their bickering out here, things were not going to end well.

Grabbing Serena's arm, he pulled her inside, slamming the door behind her.

"Damnit Serena! You're going to wake the neighbors!" Glancing down at his grip on her arm, he could feel a tingling sensation. It happened every time he was near her. But it was so much stronger now, because he was holding her. She felt so soft under his fingers. He wondered what it would be like to hold her body close to him. Feel every inch of her skin.

Serena felt the tingling sensation too, except this was actually real, not a dream. She looked into his eyes, and found him staring at her with so much intensity. He looked incredibly gorgeous in the dim light of his apartment. The moonlight coming in from his window highlighted his face and toned body. God he was sexy. It felt like her heart was beating a thousand beats a minute. She could swear on it.

"S-Serena...I'm so sorry," whispered Darien. He leaned down, and touched Serena's cheek. "I don't think you're a stupid girl. I love the person you are. You are so kind and loving. You brighten up everyone's world. You don't know how many times I come in the Arcade looking for you. Just to hear your voice. Watching you and talking to you makes my day complete. You're my angel Serena, I don't think I could care about anyone as much as I do for you...I love you."

Bringing Serena's face closer to his, he whispered in her ear. "Please...will you forgive me?"

Darien's warm breath on her ear caused her emotions to go haywire. She couldn't believe he loved her! Here he was confessing his feelings to her so easily, and with so much sex appeal. She didn't think anyone could be so sensual while apologizing.

Serena was speechless. Her mouth was unable to form any words...and even if it did, she doubted any sound would come from it.

Darien leaned in closer, looking into his angels eyes. He smelled her hair, and ran it through his fingers. God she smelled good. She smelled just like vanilla. And her hair was so soft and fine. He couldn't get enough. He needed her more and more with each second that passed. He wanted to prove that he was sorry, and he knew that he did a few moments ago. But now, he wanted to prove it without words.

Darien wrapped his arms around Serena's waist, and pulled the blonde goddess into his chest. He stroked her lips with his fingers, and noticed how soft and inviting they were. He pressed his lips onto hers softly, planting them with butterfly kisses. He felt her quiver beneath him, making him groan out loud. When he couldn't take it any longer, Darien deepened the kiss causing Serena to moan into his mouth.

Serena planted her hands on his chest, feeling him for the first time. She never knew kissing Darien would be better than her in dreams. She couldn't get enough. She loved how she felt in his strong arms and toned body. His touch made her body feel like it was on fire. It was nothing she's experienced before. With each moment that went by, she noticed how much braver they were getting. She felt Darien's hand stroke her cheek, then her breasts. It felt incredible. As soon as Serena felt him reach for her bottom, the doorbell rang, followed by knocks.

Both breathless and disheveled by the make-out session, Darien walked over to the door to answer it. Serena decided to go into the bathroom to fix her hair, and adjust her shirt to look at least semi-normal for whenever she returned home.

Opening the door, Darien noticed it was security.

"Hi sir, is there a problem?" the upperclassman asked.

"I got some complaints a few moments ago about someone yelling on this floor. Do you know anything about it?"

The security guard was a tired looking man in his sixties. Darien wondered why they didn't hire anyone younger.

"Um yes, it was me. I apologize. A friend of mine called in the middle of the night with some bad news, and I guess I got a little loud about it."

"Again I apologize and it won't happen again," Darien said, being as sincere as he could.

The security guard looked over Darien's shoulder suspiciously, concluding that the young man was all alone.

"That's alright young man, just try not to be so loud at this late time. Good night."

The security guard tipped his hat and then left, walking down the hallway.

"You know, I saw that same man out cold right before I came up to see you," Serena said as she walked out of the bathroom fixing her hair.

"And he decided now to do his job."

"What a moron," mocked Serena.

Darien grinned. "Just be glad he didn't see your little behind in here, or else he would've known what was really going on."

The upperclassman walked over to his blonde goddess, and started to stroke her hair again.

"You know Serena, you never answered my question."

"Oh yeah? And what was that?"

"Will you forgive me?"

Serena smiled. "I thought you already knew the answer to that."

And with one swift move, Serena grabbed Darien's neck, and pulled him to her lips, giving him the kiss of a lifetime."

The end


End file.
